Chapter 107 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Survival of the Fittest
Short Summary Long Summary Wendy looks on in shock and horror as Byakuya, the 4th’s strongest fighter, is stabbed in the chest from behind. With a move of his fingers, Shamon withdraws the puppet and brings it back to his side. Baraggan chuckles at this, looking at Shamon with approval. He notes that the Soul Reaper, who are about fighting honorably, must be vexed by how dubious Ninjas are. Byakuya states he isn’t, having taken far worse before. Wendy lands on the summit, with an exhausted Carla hanging onto her back, and asks if her commander is alright. Byakuya assures her that he’s fine, saying she can treat him after the fight is won. He then addresses the Kage, saying he doesn’t fault him for thinking a single stab through the chest is enough to kill him. Shamon raises an eyebrow at that, asking why he assumes the sword was the real threat. At that, Byakuya reacts with shock and pain as his body grows cold, and coughs up blood. Limbs weakening, and vision blurring, Byakuya collapses to his knees, coughing up more blood. Feeling sick, Byakuya loses control of his cherry blossoms. Shamon, guessing that Byakuya understands, states that while a sword is powerful, the true threat was the poison on the blade. He boasts that even the strongest warriors are no match for his poisons, promising to unleash that power on the other Shinobi nations and the entire universe. Wendy runs over, yelling that for Byakuya to hang on so she can detox him. Vice Admiral Bastille, readying his Cleaver, says he won’t allow that. He sends a flying slash, which Wendy attempts to counter with a Sky Dragon Roar. It just slows the attack down long enough to allow Wendy to avoid the brunt of it, just getting a cut to the cheek. Surprised, Bastille notes how tough the girl is, wishing he could recruit her for the World Government and calling it a shame someone so young threw her lot in with the Alliance. Baraggan cuts him off by ordering him to crush her. He also instructs Chulhorne to do the same, wanting an explanation for why his palace was torn apart later. Once Chulhorne apologizes, Baraggan states that he’s feeling merciful, plus it was just a temporary palace, so he won’t punish him for this. The Espada states that there’s twenty minutes left for his Fracción and his Unit to crush the 4th before he steps in himself. If he does that, he will punish his Fracción for incompetence. Chulhorne then turns his attention to Wendy, while Baraggan orders Bastille to forget the girl and execute the Soul Reaper. The Vice Admiral briefly glares at that, saying he’s lucky he has to listen to his superiors while readying a flying slash. Wendy calls out to Byakuya, saying she’s coming, but Chulhorne intercepts her. The Arrancar quickly strikes first with a roundhouse kick, and Wendy can’t raise her right arm to block due to her earlier fight. She cries out in pain when the kick knocks her on the head. Chulhorne admits he feels bad for hitting a little girl, but points out she did beat a comrade of his. While Carla yells in worry, Bastille sends another flying slash at Byakuya, yelling for him to die. Byakuya is able to form enough cherry blossoms for a shield that blocks the attack, surprising Bastille. Byakuya defiantly tells the Vice Admiral not to underestimate the Kuchiki; with Bastille saying it’s odd he would say that when he’s on his knees. The Marine then imbues his sword with Armament Haki, and slams it into the ground to create a fissure and kick up a dust cloud in the Soul Reaper’s face. Byakuya forms another wall of cherry blossoms, but he gets so dizzy he loses control. Bastille stands with his blade at the ready, confident he has the Soul Reaper, but Carla rams herself into the side of his head. The Exceed cries out in pain as she feels the blowback. Annoyed, Bastille asks if a cat of all things got in his way. He tries to execute her for getting in his way, but she’s able to push herself away from the swing. Wendy promises Carla she’s coming, but Chulhorne says if she wants to help her friend, she has to get through him. Wendy responds with a Sky Dragon Crushing Fang. Chulhorne crosses his arms and easily takes it, saying that Nirgge was the weakest of the Fracción, promising not to be defeated so easily. Smirking, Chulhorne leaps up and nails Wendy with a dropkick to the chest, sending her flying. Bastille yells for the cat to stand still and swings his Cleaver again, but Carla is able to avoid it. Baraggan sighs in annoyance, wondering where they recruit for Marines, and asks Shamon to take care of the Soul Reaper since everyone else is busy. The Kazekage nods at that, calling it appropriate for him to deliver the final blow. He sends his sword puppet at Byakuya again, saying that while he was perfectly content to let the poison do the job, leaving him near defenseless works as well. Byakuya asks who said he was defenseless, sending some Cherry Blossoms to try and destroy the puppet’s head. Shamon easily disperses the attack with a swing of his puppet’s wrist, pointing out he did just say nearly. Suddenly, Byakuya realizes that Shamon is not Indoctrinated. Shamon raises an eyebrow, calling that a serious accusation, since he knows they ran into the 3rd Raikage. While briefly mentioning how surprised he was that the Cloud Village survived for so long, he asks who’s to say he isn’t indoctrinated. Glaring, Byakuya asks Shamon what his intentions are, and what he gets out of this war. Shamon simply says his intention is destroy the Soul Reaper. With his free arm, Shamon raises an Asura puppet out of the ground, and has it grab Byakuya with two of its hands. With a Secret Green Technique: Asura’s Wrath, Shamon repeatedly strikes Byakuya with the other four arms in the back, forcing the Soul Reaper to cry out in pain. It then floors Byakuya with a two-handed fist to the head. Shamon pulls his Asura puppet back, and asks Byakuya to stay still, commenting that killing someone thoroughly is a very delicate procedure. Sensing someone coming, Baraggan demands that Shamon quit conversing and kill the ‘ant’. Shamon reacts with brief annoyance at being ordered around. While there is mutual respect, they are both prideful men who are used to ordering people around, not the other way around. Sighing, Shamon states that if others are on the way, it’s best he take the commander out of the picture. Shamon has his Sword Puppet raise the blade into the air, and Byakuya is unable to defend himself he’s so weakened. He closes his eyes and waits for the end. Baraggan smirks, but he senses something to the side and shouts a warning to Shamon. The Kazekage tries to quickly cut down Byakuya, but a Hadō #4: Byakurai destroys the Sword Puppet, prompting a curse from Shamon. Momo stands in the air, and tells Byakuya to hang on. Snarling, Shamon says they’ll do this the hard way and sends the Asura Puppet to grab Byakuya and break his neck. It’s stopped when Kinshara wraps around it and pulls it away to break the connection with Shamon. As Baraggan curses the Flash Step, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi appears at Byakuya’s side and pleads for him to hang on. Byakuya protests that he’s fine, but Rose simply says he looks horrible, and says he’ll get him to a medic. Byakuya then orders him to backup Wendy and her cat, and to save the latter first. He explains to a confused Rose that Wendy will lose focus if the cat dies, and they have to have their field medic focused. As Rose hoists Byakuya on his shoulders, he sees Bastille about slice through Carla, who’s too exhausted to move. With a whip of Kinshara, Rose wraps his Shikai around the Cleaver and pulls it away from Carla. Bastille angrily demands the Soul Reaper get out of his way. In an eerie smile that would make Gin proud, Rose says no. He then orders Momo to help Wendy and restrain the Arrancar so the medic can get to work on Byakuya. Baraggan tries to warn Chulhorne, but it’s too late. With a Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō, the Arrancar is restrained with six beams of light. Momo yells for Wendy to help the commander, prompting the young Wizard to run past and reach them, much to Rose’s relief. Rose puts Byakuya down and asks if Wendy can heal him, and she nods. She takes a few deep breaths to replenish her stamina. Wendy then explains that it will take time, since she’ll have to detox him on top of closing the stab wound. Byakuya groans for the medic to take care of the poison, saying he can handle the stab wound. Rose agrees, saying that Soul Reapers can take normally fatal injuries with ease. He then confidently says that means getting rid of him will be difficult. Bastille, glaring, tells Rose to let go of his blade so he can teach the Vizard a lesson. The Vice Admiral enhances his Cleaver with Haki, and wrenches the blade away from Kinshara with a quick jerk. Rose smirks at the thought of facing a Vice Admiral, and reassure Wendy that he’ll be fine. He asks her to just worry about healing Byakuya, reminding her they need him to face the final enemies on Mt. Hakobe. Wendy nods at that and begins her treatment. Snarling, Baraggan curses Chulhorne and says he’s lucky that he’s merciful enough to not revoke the time limit. Momo releases her Zanpakutō with a “Snap, Tobiume”. When seeing the fire, Chulhorne screams and begs her not to touch his ‘beautiful’ hair. Momo apologizes, but says she needs to end him. She suddenly feels something wrap around her torso, and wonders what’s happening before seeing her lower body fall away from the rest of her. She gasps in pain, wondering what happened as her upper body falls to the floor. Shamon retracts his Chakra Strings, and Baraggan chuckles about how brutal that was. He comments that it’s amazing the Sand wasn’t feared while he led it. Shamon admits that while he could’ve gone for the head, he needed a target that was big enough to allow him to be accurate. Rose looks on in horror, and Bastille swings his Cleaver yelling that he shouldn’t take his eyes off him, forcing the Vizard to block. Wendy mutters in terror, prompting Byakuya to point out she’s still alive thanks to her Soul Reaper durability. Though he admits that she will die if not helped, so he orders Wendy to finish the detox and help Momo. Wendy sadly says she can’t, explaining her magic isn’t powerful enough to put bodies back together, and states that someone better than her is needed. Rose points out Hacchi would be the best man for this, but curses that he’s on the First Level. Bastille looks at Shamon curiously, wondering what that was since he hasn’t seen the 2nd Kazekage in action, comparing it to Doflamingo’s String-String Fruit. Holding out his hand, Shamon cuts through the restraining Kidō, freeing Chulhorne. The Arrancar sighs about his hair being safe, but Baraggan sharply calls for his attention. The Espada states he has Eighteen minutes left, so Chulhorne nervously promises to make sure everything is taken care of in that time. He turns to Momo, saying he’ll start with her, adding it would be ugly of him to not put her out of her misery. He proclaims that he’s a beautiful princess for doing so, drawing his Zanpakutō. Chulhorne is suddenly stopped by snowy winds, and is confused. Shamon shields his eyes while Baraggan curses that they’ve arrived. He then confidently smirks that the ‘ants’ are walking to their doom. The rest of Unit 4 finally arrives at the summit, and Eve immediately notices Momo. He yells as he runs over, asking what happened and who did it. Momo apologizes for letting Shamon catch her off guard, struggling to stay conscious. Eve frantically says that someone needs to fix her, prompting C to tell him to calm down and assuring him that the medics will save her. A Soul Reaper from Squad 5 agrees, saying that while the Lieutenant will die without help, there’s still time. He promises to get her to safety, and C nods, responding that they’re counting on him. The Soul Reaper picks up both halves of Momo, and Flash Steps back down the mountain. C reassures Eve that Momo will be fine. The Wizard wonders who could have done that, calling it horrifyingly brutal. C notices the two men standing to the side, and says he has an idea. C reminds Eve that Rose told them a Kage was up here, and points out and identifies Shamon. He stresses how powerful anyone with the title of Kage is. While Shamon was not the strongest of the 2nd Generation Kage, that was only because he competed with the likes of Mū, Gengetsu Hōzuki, and Tobirama Senju. That being said, no Kage is to be trifled with. C explains that while Reto was the man who united the Shinobi of the desert under his power, Shamon turned the Hidden Sand into a military powerhouse with his research. Shamon snarls at the sight of C’s Cloud headband, admitting that he finds it hard to control himself at the sight of a foreign headband. The Kazekage states that he helped the Sand build its military in the hope that it would use the power to expand beyond the desert, calling it an insult to his legacy that places like Cloud still exist. Baraggan states that he only has his human mortality to blame, thinking that Shamon could’ve made sure the Sand could expand if had longevity. Shamon angrily says that would’ve meant nothing, remembering his assassination. Thanks to that, Shamon states he’ll fly into rage if he sees a Hidden Rock headband. Baraggan sighs that now the enemy is gathering, it’s time to summon backup. He taps his throne’s armrest to send a pulse of energy, stunning C and Eve with just a taste of his power. White Zetsu clones appear out of the ground all over the summit, with one commenting how cold and annoying it was to stay under the snow. Baraggan then digs into his pocket and takes out Hollow Bait, stating that he should bring his own people into the mix. He orders the Hollows to come forth and fight for their God King, prompting several Garganta to open up in the sky. Eve mutters in horror at the sight of the sky tearing apart. Chulhorne interrupts by blasting off the snow surrounding him with some Spiritual Pressure, noting that he can’t believe the cold managed to slow him down. Eve and C turn to Chulhorne, with the latter saying they’ll worry about Shamon after they take care of this guy. C, sighing, wishes his opponent didn’t look so weird. Chulhorne hears this, and is incredulous at the words, arguing that he’s the most beautiful thing in existence and a princess. Eve asks how C could say that, saying that Chulhorne looks fabulous, reminding him of Ichiya. C reacts with utter horror when hearing that. Chulhorne, striking poses, says that while he appreciates the words, he still has to take them both out, especially the ‘ugly’ one who insulted him. C briefly wonders if everything’s about beauty here. Eve states that he doesn’t appreciate his comrade being insulted, and vows to beat Chulhorne to prove that he is most beautiful in body and spirit. Smirking, Chulhorne accepts the challenge. Nami stands with the rest of Unit 4, watching the White Zetsu and Hollows pop out. Noting things are getting more difficult, the Pirate readies her Clima Tact, saying a thief looks for the easy way out. A grunt asks if that involves running away, prompting Nami to yell at him to shut up. Nami states that while she’s used to hiding behind her crew’s men, she grins that she’s in her element, finally getting why Byakuya assigned her to Unit 4, knowing how much damage she could do at the summit. Nami then sends out her Weather Eggs, with confused Zetsu wondering what’s happening. Once the eggs mix with the clouds, Nami unleashes Snow Clouds that violently blow all the Zetsu around in a blizzard, freezing them over. Nami states she could change the weather of the entire area if she wanted, but decides to keep it at a level that the others, like Eve, can work with. She then shivers and complains about the cold, wondering why no one told her it would be like Punk Hazard’s cold side, thinking she wants longer sleeves. When a soldier asks what Punk Hazard is, Nami says they’ll find out in the Pirate World. With the cold getting to her, Nami states that she’ll be in long sleeves then while they start to freeze so she can see how they like it. Sweat-dropping, one soldier mutters that the cold got to her head, and another asks if they didn’t hear the narrator just say that. Another reminds Nami that they’re in a battle, prompting her to say she can fantasize. Nami looks at all the Hollows and Zetsu, thinking there’s no end to them. She also observes Baraggan and Shamon, guessing that they’re the leaders and should have an eye kept on them. Nami gives the order to forward march so they can take down the monsters, earning a cheer from the men. She proclaims that the forecast calls for a 100% chance of an ‘ass-kicking’ from the 4th. Shamon folds his arms as he sees Unit 4 meet the Zetsu and Hollows, observing how eager they seem. Baraggan dismissively states that ‘ants’ are always eager until they realize how outmatched they are. He then thinks that the countdown has 15 minutes left. Temari looks at Chiyo in horror, asking if it’s really the 2nd Kazekage. The elder grimly confirms it, hoping the rest of the Alliance understands the danger of facing him. Uryū calls Rose a smart man, confident he’ll take the proper precautions for when the Kage joins the battle. Chiyo hopes he’s right, saying that the 2nd is still dangerous, adding that she doesn’t think she could beat him in a battle of puppet masters, calling Shamon an innovator. Temari remembers what made each of the Kazekage terrifying, like the 1st’s overwhelming power that united the desert Shinobi, the 2nd’s puppet mastery, the 3rd’s Iron Sand, the 4th’s Gold Dust, and Gaara’s sand. While all the Kazekage, except Gaara, have fallen to assassins, they are still mighty warriors. Uryū states that no warrior should be trifled with, and repeats that Rose knows what he’s doing. Chiyo nods at that, and her eyes widen. With a grim sigh, the old Sand Ninja says her fight isn’t over, holding up a Hand Sign. Temari knows what’ll happen, but her warning comes too late. With a Replacement Jutsu, a confused Marine takes Chiyo’s place in the cage. Chiyo then reconnects with her Monzaemon puppets. Uryū aims his bow at her, saying he doesn’t want to fight his elders. Chiyo says he has to, protesting that fighting her with anything less than all his might will get him killing. Uryū repeats that he doesn’t want to fight someone old enough to be his grandfather. Hearing this, Totomaru rejoins the fight, saying it’s too bad that Chiyo has no choice. Temari, eyeing the Wizard, asks if he’s back for more, trusting Uryū to handle Chiyo. While she knows the Quincy is reluctant, she’s even more unwilling to fight someone who her family respects, despite Chiyo’s part in turning Gaara into a Jinchūriki. Grinning, Totomaru asks if they thought he’d give up so easily, and sends a Green Fire. Temari barely manages to block with her fan, noting the speed. With a manic yell, Totomaru sends more Green Fire, forcing Temari to hold her fan in front of her to block. Totomaru then tosses an Indigo Fire. While Temari wonders if it’s just an ordinary flame, the Wizard jokes that she’s about to “indigo boom”. With that, the Indigo Fire explodes, scorching Temari and knocking her back. Laughing, Totomaru asks if Temari got the joke, who looks at him in disbelief of the utter lameness. The caged Marine happily says he gets it, prompting Totomaru to brightly thank the man. Totomaru then turns to Temari, saying this is the power of Rainbow Fire, meaning she has no chance. Temari realizes that the Wizard is starting to get serious. Rufus is painfully sent flying by another of Dosu’s sound waves. He wonders if this is the sort of strength Fairy Tail faced when battling Tartaros, but realizes that Dosu is just a half-demon, meaning the actual Demons are stronger. Dosu casually walks to Rufus, admitting that he’s impressed the Wizard is still standing, saying he’s durable for someone so lean. Rufus defiantly says he’s never heard that compliment before and decides to commit it to memory. Smirking, Dosu says he’s glad to find a durable opponent, having desired a suitable test for his new demon powers. The former Sound Ninja tells the Wizard to stand a bit longer so he can keep testing his strength. Chuckling, Rufus suggests he give him some practice dummies, so Dosu gleefully says that those don’t scream when they’re hit. He charges and strikes Rufus with a Demon Voice. Much to the half-demon’s surprise, Rufus still grins and fades away. Then, more Rufus appear and surround him. Rufus reminds Dosu he promised practice dummies, prompting the Ninja to grin that he appreciates it and was looking for an excuse to bust out his new move. After asking if surrounding him with clones would scare him, Dosu nails all the clones with a Demon Shout, but the real Rufus is nowhere to be seen. The Wizard then sends a Memory Make: Bolts of Fire that strike Dosu from above and cause the half-demon to burst into flames. Rufus then follows up with more Bolts of Fire. Dosu holds out his hand and knocks Rufus away with a Demon Voice before the attack is finished. Dosu brushes himself off to put out the flames, boasting that his flesh is stronger than steel and can’t be injured. Rufus struggles to his feet, vowing not to lose for the sake of Minerva’s honor. Ino stares in horror at Abirama, who’s still completely unscathed after taking all of her attacks. She thinks that there’s nothing she can do against him, also knowing that her Clan Techniques are impractical for this sort of fight. As she wonders what she can do, Abirama laughs that he loves her look of despair. He insultingly asks if they lowered the standards of soldiers. A soldier yells that Ino is a better warrior than the Arrancar. With that, the Kidō Corpsman restrains Abirama with golden chains, and Ninjas and Wizards join in with Binding Jutsu and Magic. Abirama mockingly asks what he’ll do right before shattering the restraints by simply spreading his wings. While one soldier looks on in horror, another curses that they have no choice. The soldiers all leap onto Abirama, and Ino demands to know what they’re doing. The soldiers urge Ino to use her Clan Techniques while they hold him, knowing they can’t do it for long. Abirama tries to take flight, but magic stitches stick him to the ground. Abirama knocks most of them off with a flap of his wings. Knowing the likely fate of those soldiers, Ino steels her resolve for one final attack. She proclaims that it’s the end and uses her Secret Technique: Mind Severing Jutsu on Abirama. When the Arrancar goes limp, Ino states that he’ll now suffer a fate worse than death, living without his mind in a vegetative state, calling that the true danger of the Yamanaka. Abirama laughs and spreads his wings, saying he underestimated his opponent. Ino thinks there’s no way. The Arrancar admits they almost had him, and notes how intimidating the Jutsu sounds. He concedes that it would’ve worked on Nirgge, Chulhorne, or any of Halibel or Grimmjow’s Fracción. Abirama states that none of them trained their mental resistance, while his pre-battle ritual psyches him up and builds his mental strength. He ends it by saying that since he’s strong in both mind and body, her mental techniques will never work. Ino is in disbelief, thinking that it’s only possible for Elite Jōnin and Kage to have the willpower necessary to block the Mind Severance Jutsu, and that there’s no way Abirama is at that level. She thinks to herself that she’s too weak, and was so desperate to win that she couldn’t wield the Jutsu at its full potential. She apologizes to everyone else for wasting her shot. Abirama grins, saying it’s time to put an end to this. The Arrancar knocks away the last soldiers holding him and flies at Ino, yelling for her to die. Abirama then grabs Ino by the head and drags her across the ground, laughing all the while. Usopp and Sol continue their stalemate. The Wizard fires a Platre Sonata while the Pirate counters with a Green Star: Plant Shuriken. Frustrated that his attacks are being cut to pieces, Sol asks himself if plants are strong enough to match him. He angrily thinks to himself that he was once part of Fiore’s greatest guild, calling himself the gold standard of men everywhere as a gentleman, lover, and fighter. He thinks of how humiliating it was to be an Independent Wizard for eight years, calling that as good as being unemployed since no one would hire someone from Phantom Lord aside from Fairy Tail. He states that with his pride as a man, he’ll be damned before accepting a handout, vowing to return to his previous status. Sol screams for the ‘brat’ to take this and sends a Sable Dance. Usopp shields his eyes from the sand, and uses Observation Haki to see that Sol will hit him with an attack at his feet. Sol then proceeds to do so with a Roche Concerto. Usopp quickly leaps back to avoid the attack, and states that Sol can’t beat a brave warrior of the sea strong enough to survive the New World, proclaiming himself to be God Usopp with a 200 million Beri bounty. Usopp states that he’s a merciful man who doesn’t enjoy fighting, and asks Sol to surrender and he won’t let anyone else in the Alliance hurt him. Furious, Sol yells that he’s a man of pride, and will not accept anything from the government that turned its back on Phantom Lord. Usopp, remembering what Juvia told him, says that Sol needs to accept what he did was wrong then and move on. Sol furiously screams that he would die before sacrificing his pride. Usopp insists that he needs to lay down his pride for the sake of doing the right thing. Sol yells at that, claiming that anyone who can let go of their pride so easily is no man or a brave warrior. Sol then screams for his opponent to die as he sends a Terre Finale. Sighing, Usopp sends a Green Star: Sun Pitcher that utterly halts Sol’s attack. Usopp explains that the Sun Pitcher catches and dissolves whatever comes at it, calling it his finest defense. Before he can end the fight with a Pop Green, Usopp turns when he hears Ino screaming. Surprised at Usopp turning his back on him, Sol mentally curses the Pirate for disregarding him and wounding his pride. Abirama triumphantly holds a beaten Ino up, and shouts for her to beg for mercy. Ino grits her teeth and defiantly glares at the Arrancar. Frowning, Abirama states that if Ino begs, he’ll end her life quickly. Coughing up blood, Ino tells him to shut up, calling herself a proud Leaf Chūnin and Yamanaka heiress who’ll never beg for mercy. Abirama sighs that he’ll find someone else, and pulls back his free claw. He states that since she impressed him, he’ll make it quick and painless. With a sadistic grin, Abirama says he lied and is going to tear Ino’s throat out. Abirama leaves himself open, and Usopp fires a Green Star: Bamboo Shoots at the Arrancar’s back, his Hierro failing to protect him in his surprise. Sol, enraged at the change in targets for Usopp, screams as he prepares to attack the Pirate. Unfortunately for him, a bullet pierces his skull before he can. Sol falls backwards, wondering what happened as he dies. Yasopp grins, smoking pistol in hand. Abirama screams in pain as the bamboo digs into his body, wondering what it is. The Arrancar lets go of Ino; who grabs onto Abirama’s wrist, knowing now is her chance. She then uses the last of her remaining strength to land a devastating punch on Abirama’s beak, bending it at an odd angle. Ino and Abirama then both start falling the ground at soon-to-be terminal velocity. Abirama tries to flap his wings, but the bamboo sticks to his body and disables him. He realizes how much the impact will hurt, but thinks to himself that he’ll survive, pull the bamboo out, reset his beak, and rejoin the fight. Usopp then shoots a Green Star: Vine Net that forms a giant net that catches Ino. Abirama follows the trajectory and sees Usopp aiming right at him, and furiously realizes that he’s defenseless. Usopp then sends a Special Attack: Firebird Star, and it explodes on impact with Abirama, forcing him to scream in pain. Grinning, Usopp calls it a perfect shot. Smiling, Yasopp agrees, thinking it was perfect timing and aiming. Abirama falls out of the smoke, forced back into his base form. Baraggan senses the defeat, and mutters about how disappointing it is while thinking there’s 12 minutes left. Omake: Hundredth Chapter Anniversary Part 8 It first cuts to when Ryuzaki007 and Solid Snake met up. The co-author stares in disbelief at Snake still picking the same spot out of all the given space. Snake comes out of his cardboard box, saying there were enough frozen meals and cigarettes around, repeatedly being dropped off in a twenty-foot radius. Ryu frowns, saying he wanted Snake exiled, not starved to death. Snake smirks that Ryu never wanted to see him, but has come here anyway, meaning it’s clear his help is needed. Ryu quickly explains what’s happening, with Snake surmising that it’s because of their bad blood that his help is needed. Ryu states that FCC failed to put Snake on the expected intruders list. After Snake points out how shortsighted that was, Ryu shrugs it’s to be expected, saying the FCC is so petty and trying to control everything else. Ryu stops mid-sentence, and states that he’s been guilty of the same thing. He explains that while he claimed to defend his grandpa’s honor, he might have been more concerned with Snake disrupting his and ND’s status quo, and completely overreacted. Snake smiles at that, saying the exile has given him a new perspective, accepting Ryu’s apology and giving his own. Ryu, surprised, notes how quickly and smoothly the reconciliation went, calling it convenient. Snake shrugs that they’re in an omake, and that they have to rush things, asking Ryu if he’ll let him do his job. It cuts to Snake facing the multiple Agent Smiths, saying they have a fight/escape scene to get to. The soldier pushes a button, and the floor around his enemies collapses from explosions. Yang jokes that Snake is the bomb, prompting him to roll his eyes before ordering her to hop into the cardboard box with him. Frowning, Yang says when stuff like that is said, she can’t tell whether this is a rescue or another kidnapping. Snake states beggars can’t be choosers, and Yang promptly hops in the box. When the Huntress complains about not being able to see anything, Snake says he came prepared with GPS, telling Yang to hold onto his back and follow him. In response to Yang’s confusion, Snake clarifies that Otacon was a very good scout and is acting as mission control. After minutes pass, it turns into a cycle of “Are we there yet…no”. Yang then asks if Snake remembered Ruby and Weiss, prompting the soldier to indignantly ask what kind of man he’d be if he left ladies behind to doom. When Yang asks for the plan, Snake says he was able to distract Agent Smith with some Otacon drones and a huge stash of inappropriate magazines. Snorting, Yang asks if the Agent is a closet pervert, and Snake sighs that Smith was distracted for a different reason. It then briefly cuts to earlier, with every single Agent Smith around a bonfire, with the magazines as tinder, monotonously chanting about burning the contraband. While distracted, Otacon drones grabbed the keys to Ruby and Weiss’s cells and chains. Yang calls that unsettling, saying she’ll have something to share for spooky story night, adding she can’t wait to see the girls’ faces. Weiss says they’re right there, while Ruby tightly hugs her sister, crying that she’s alive. Yang is about to ask, but Snake says that time flies in an omake, and that they should get going. G-Man calmly sits down in front of ND2014, and apologizes for the imposition, hoping it will all make sense soon. ND sarcastically says that that doesn’t reassure him. Sighing, knowing that the endgame is coming up, says this is where he gets off. G-Man then opens a portal that looks like a subway door and starts to step inside. ND asks where he’s going, and G-Man answers with coffee break, explaining that the omake is ending soon. ND asks to bring him back some with cream and sugar, and G-Man agrees. Once G-Man leaves, ND notices a different portal, with several voice coming out. He hears various lines from Solid Snake, while also hearing G-Man’s earlier line of taking a coffee break. ND, surprised, says it really is the fourth wall and decides it’s time to get out of there. ND, still chained up, hops with his chair and manages to land in the portal. Appearing Characters Wendy Marvell Byakuya Kuchiki Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage Baraggan Louisenbarn Carla Vice Admiral Bastille Charlotte Chulhorne Momo Hinamori Rōjūrō 'Rose' Ōtoribashi Eve Tearm C Nami Temari Chiyo Uryū Ishida Totomaru Rufus Lore Dosu Kinuta Abirama Redder Ino Yamanaka Usopp Sol Yasopp Omake Ryuzaki007 Solid Snake Agent Smith Yang Xiao Long Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee G-Man ND2014 Abilities Magic * Sky Dragon Roar * Sky Dragon Crushing Fang * Green Fire * Indigo Fire * Memory Make: Bolts of Fire * Platre Sonata * Sable Dance * Roche Concerto * Terre Finale (French for Final Land) Jutsu * Secret Green Technique: Asura’s Wrath * Replacement Jutsu * Secret Technique: Mind Severing Haki * Armament Haki * Observation Haki Puppets * Monzaemon * Asura Puppet Kido * Hadō #4: Byakurai * Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Hollow Powers * Garganta (Spanish for "Throat") * Hierro Weapons * Chakra Strings * Hollow Bait * Clima Tact Zanpakuto * Tobiume (飛梅, Flying Plum Tree) Resurrección * Águila Techniques * Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Super Duper Fantastic Amazing Valuable Powerful Terrific Magnificent Totally Hot Dropkick * Weather Eggs * Snow Clouds * Demon Voice * Demon Shout * Green Star: Plant Shuriken * Green Star: Sun Pitcher * Green Star: Bamboo Shoots * Green Star: Vine Net * Special Attack: Firebird Star Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 106 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Man in the Shadows Next Chapter: Chapter 108 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Universal Corruption Category:Mount Hakobe Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign